The Delvool Trench Mine (Guide)
The Delvool Trench Mine is arguably the most difficult gameplay mode in Gravity Rush 2. It consists of 50 floors that progress in a fixed difficulty, meaning that floors will not change content depending on Kat's skill level or talismans equipped. This comprehensive walkthrough of the Delvool Trench Mine will include references and spoilers to the main story, so proceed with discretion.__TOC__ 1st - 5th Layers 1st Layer Objective: Defeat all enemies. Location: Mining Site No. 0 The first level of the Delvool Trench Mine features the simple task of defeating 10 Nevi. Use a combination of ground kicks and Gravity Kicks to take out both aerial and ground-based enemies. Watch out for projectiles, though! - 2nd Layer Objective: Take pictures of 5 different Scarabs. Location: Mining Site No. 0 This level is the beginning of many floors with interesting challenges. Use Syd's camera to fly about the map and take pictures of Nevi. For success, it is better to move and take pictures quickly before the Nevi begin attacking. Prior knowledge of Nevi movement patterns is also helpful. - 3rd Layer Objective: Change gravity styles and defeat all enemies. Location: Mining Site No. 0 The task for the Trench Mine's third floor is to use all three gravity styles at least once to defeat all Nevi. It is recommended to use Lunar Style against the Mosui (flying, wasp-like Nevi) and Jupiter style against stronger, ground-based Nevi. - 4th Layer Objective: Defeat all enemies at the same time. Location: Mining Site No. 0 As this floor starts Kat with a full SP gauge, it implies a clear strategy. To defeat the five Nevi that spawn, fly to a roughly central location and use any of Kat's three special attacks - although the Micro or Ultra Black Hole is most efficient. - 5th Layer Objective: Defeat all enemies within the time limit. Location: Mining Site No. 0 Rewards: "First Step" Talisman Given just 70 seconds to destroy 20 Nevi, this may seem a daunting task to complete at first. However, as there are several discarded rock projectiles scattered about, they can be used to advantage. Pull them into a Stasis Field (talismans that augment the Stasis Field's stock limit are welcome here) and launch them at the aerial enemies. Be wary of the numerous projectiles launched by Nevi, though, as they'll interrupt the path of any thrown object. Finally, use a Jupiter-style Surge Kick (or two) on the Are (common lizard-like Nevi on the ground) crawling about to deal massive damage to several of them. Combining these two tactics should net a victory for the Trench Mine's 5th layer. 6th - 10th Layers 6th Layer Objective: Defeat enemies whilst sliding. Being heavy will help. Location: Toflug Reef As hinted at by the inscription on the Stone Tablet, the idea for this layer is to use Jupiter style to defeat all enemies. As the only Nevi available are Are and Lancan, zipping around the alligator-like Lancan and killing Are is the best means of quickly completing the layer objective. Following a hit-and-run strategy also minimizes damage taken. - 7th Layer Objective: Defeat all enemies without straying from the island. Location: Toflug Reef This layer present the interesting challenge of defeating all Nevi in the "Gravel Pit" - as named by the residents of the Banga Settlement. First, go for the enemy in the middle of the pit; its two blade-like projectiles can pose a threat if left unattended. Using Jupiter style is effective here, as well as alternating between evading and attacking. - 8th Layer Objective: Take out 5 Scarabs in one throw. Use the Scarab's shells. Location: Toflug Reef As its most fundamental, this layer is a tutorial on Piercing Throws, which are performed in Normal style by pressing and holding the O button. However, there remains some strategy to this level. If Kat's damage output isn't enough to send a projectile through 5 enemies, then it is helpful to weaken the Nevi with gravity kicks. A relative gauge of health exists in the cores on the Nevi; if low on health, their cores will become more muted in color. Use this to weaken the appropriate Nevi before sending a Piercing Throw-enhanced projectile through at least five of them. - 9th Layer Objective: Take pictures with 5 types of Scarabs. Location: Toflug Reef Although similar to the 2nd layer in its objective, there are some subtle twists to this Stone Tablet inscription - as implied by the wording of the task description. The pictures taken must now include Kat, as well as five distinct types of Nevi. Nevertheless, the strategy for this layer is the same as its predecessor: fly about and take pictures as quickly as possible. Pressing Up on the D-Pad and L1 immediately afterward will put Kat in selfie mode - perfect for taking a picture with an enemy before it attacks. - 10th Layer Objective: Pass the test. Location: Toflug Reef (Dark Version) Rewards: "Second Step" Talisman This challenge pits Kat against a large, levitating Nevi boss that moves throughout the Gravel Pit - a name granted it by the residents of the Banga settlement. The boss alternates between a set of attacks: hurling a rock boomerang; emitting debris linearly to the ground; releasing dark, poisonous clouds of gas about itself; and swinging its scythe in close-quarter combat. Recognizing its attacks as they come is crucial to minimizing the damage taken. Furthermore, switching between Lunar and Normal style is an effective means of keeping up with a moving enemy while still meting out great damage. 11th - 15th Layers 11th Layer Objective: Defeat 5 enemies with each gravity style. Location: Forbidden Zone A Nevi new to the Delvool Trench Mine appears in this layer: a giant hand extending from a miniature gravity storm. This Nevi cannot be killed. In order to complete this challenge, Kat must alternate between the three gravity styles to defeat Nevi in the makeshift "pit". For example, if a Nevi is defeated in Normal style, then the next Nevi must be defeated in either Lunar or Jupiter style, and lastly the third, in the remaining style. This order must then be maintained throughout the fight. It is recommended to use Normal style against the alligator-like Lancan that run across the ground, Lunar Style against the Mosui that fly about the fringes of the arena, and Jupiter style against the Nevi encased in rock shields beneath the gravity storm. As combat in the arena can be fairly hectic, with so many Nevi concentrated in one place, it is best to use Lunar style to evade in between enemies, in order to minimize damage taken. - 12th Layer Objective: Only defeat the large enemy. Location: Forbidden Zone The task is self-explanatory. Upon engaging the challenge, pull several cacti into a Stasis Field and head down a few floors to the bottom of the rock structure, where a large, armored Giacago will be waiting. Many smaller Nevi in the area will only serve as distractions, so using the Stasis Field is the fastest means of dealing damage to the only Nevi that counts. In addition, as the Giacago's armor breaks, it will decompose into several usable projectiles on the floor, which will aid in taking down this giant enemy. - 13th Layer Objective: Mine the ore but beware the toxic gas. Location: Forbidden Zone An unexpected mining mission pops up in this layer of the Trench Mine. As directed, collect 20 precious gems from the ore on the various levels of the structure, making sure not to spend too much time in the toxic gas below. Jupiter style is effective for walking straight through ore containers and collecting gems. - 16th - 20th Layers 21st - 25th Layers 26th - 30th Layers 31st - 35th Layers 36th - 40th Layers 41st - 45th Layers 46th - 50th Layers